Putting It Together
"Putting It Together" is the 166th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Chuck calls Gabrielle, Susan and Lynette individually for questioning about the disappearance - and possible murder - of Alejandro, inciting panic, and Bree's life begins to spiral into despair when her friends abandon her after they blame her for scorning Chuck and causing him to take out his revenge on them. Meanwhile, Lynette asks a favor of Tom that could ruin his relationship with Jane, and Susan is made a once-in-a-lifetime proposition to become a real artist. Plot 'Previously on ''Desperate Housewives '''Teaser We see Bree sorrowfully staring out of her kitchen window. She takes out some baking powder from her cabinet, and then we see flashbacks of when Bree baked to cure her grief. We see her making coffee cake, after Rex died. Then we see her making sugar cookies, after Orson went to jail. And then we see her making crème brûlée, after discovering Danielle was pregnant. Back in the present, we see Bree packing numerous cherry scones into a wicker basket. A little while later, outside Susan’s house, Bree knocks on the door, but there’s no reply. She then looks around and sees Susan stupidly watching right in front of the window. Bree notices Susan and calmly calls out to her, but Susan slams the curtains shut, upsetting Bree. A little while later, outside Gaby’s house, Bree knocks on the door and Juanita answers. Bree kindly says hello and asks if Gaby is home, but Juanita nervously says she’s at Church. Bree questions why she’d be at Church on a Thursday, and then realizes Gaby told Juanita to lie. Juanita then shuts the door, upsetting Bree even more. Outside Lynette’s house, Bree knocks on the door numerous times, forcing Lynette to rush out and ask her to stop as Paige is sleeping. Bree apologizes and explains that nobody is talking to her. She then tells Lynette she wants to make it up to everyone for lying. Lynette asks if Bree thought she could bake her way out of the situation, but Bree explains it’s a piece offering to start a conversation. However, Lynette says they have nothing to talk about after she lied to her. Bree begs Lynette to understand and she says she was trying to protect her. But Lynette states she wasn’t, and that she was trying to control everything, as she always does, but Bree doesn’t agree. Lynette continues, saying that the four girls were supposed to trust each other and stick together. Bree says everything will be fine as long as the girls have their friendship, but Lynette says there isn’t a friendship anymore. As she heads back inside, she tells Bree she’s on her own, as is everyone else. When Lynette’s gone, Bree depressingly walks home, tips the scones into a bin and then takes a bottle of wine and wine glass from a cabinet in her kitchen, making it apparent that her drinking problem has returned. 'Act I' 'Act II' 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Production This episode was directed by David Warren, marking his 15th directing credit with the series, and written by co-executive producer Sheila Lawrence, her first writing credit on the show. It will be the last episode to air in 2011, marking the first time in a season that the 9th episode serves as the winter finale, with the exception of season 4, in which the 9th episode, "Something's Coming", served as the last one aired in the fall due to the WGA strike shortening the season's production. It is speculated that this episode might mark a change in the timeslot for Desperate Housewives. The timeslot has remained the same for the first 165 episodes to air, Sundays at 9/8 central, pm. But the first teaser promo released for this episode (featuring characters from "The Muppets" and Vanessa Williams as herself) indicates that the timeslot has changed to 10/9 central, pm8.09 Promotional Video (1). However, the press release for the episode indicates no time change8.09 Press Release, so it is unclear by now what the case will be. Trivia *The title of this episode comes from a song of the same name taken from the Stephen Sondheim musical Sunday in the Park with George. *This episode marks the return of Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey), who had last been seen in the episode "Making the Connection". With a total of six straight absences in between these two episodes, this is the longest she's ever been absent from the series since the episode "Thank You So Much". *This was the third episode of the season to feature the entire "starring" cast, after "Secrets That I Never Want to Know" and "Always in Control". Bloopers and Continuity Errors *During the initial airing of this episode on CTV, several credits were mistakenly omitted. After Madison De La Garza (Juanita Solis) was credited, the rest of the "starring" cast, the "also starring" cast and the "guest starring" received no on-screen billing whatsoever, and neither did several production members. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. 809 01.jpg 809 02.jpg 809 03.jpg 809 04.jpg 809 05.jpg 809 06.jpg 809 07.jpg 809 08.jpg 809 09.jpg 809 10.jpg 809 11.jpg 809 12.jpg 809 13.jpg 809 14.jpg 809 15.jpg 809 16.jpg 809 17.jpg 809 18.jpg 809 19.jpg 809 20.jpg 809 21.jpg 809 22.jpg 809 23.jpg 809 24.jpg 809 25.jpg 809 26.jpg References/External links Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes